My Object of Desire
by AkiyaRae
Summary: To those who loved this world and found friendly company therein, go jump off a bridge, it's time for MANSMEXX


**Title: **My Object Of Desire

**Author: **XXXseksu-petto-chanXXX

Rated: M

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, property of square enix etc

**Warnings: **MANSEX AHOY!

**Authoresses rant: **I didn't know EXACTLY where to out this as it's ACTUALLY Advent Children but shrugs I'm sure someone will find it and drop a note on where it's SUPPOSED to be...unless this is it?

* * *

Fingers which were not his own, were sliding roughly around Reno's bare skin. As feminine hands grasped something very private… Teal eyes opened.

"Whoa." Reno ran a hand through his hair, not again. He thought miserably. His phone was going off on the bedside table, he had half a mind not to answer, but unfortunately being one of Rufus Shinra's henchmen he had to be on call 24/7.

"What?" He snapped irritably at Rude, partly because in some stupid way he had enjoyed the dream, partly because he now had sticky sheets but mostly because it was before 6a.m.

"President Shinra wants us to break in a new member." Reno did not resist the urge to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Is that all?" Reno was going to sit there and talk to Rude, or go back to sleep and do a no show. But the unconformability of his bed was too much, he knew there was no going back to sleep in the state he was.

"Hey Rude, shut-up. Cause I'm not payin attention man. See ya in Healin." Reno closed his flip-phone ultimately ending the call and headed toward the shower. Already, even without being awake ten minutes Reno knew. This was going to be a loooooooong day.

Hot water spilled onto his body, if he had not been used to the routine of never using cold water, he probably would have gotten a third degree burn. His mind wandered as the water gushed without end.

His thoughts were directed at who was in his dream, and in some way but not really caring, what was happening. It had been that long haired 'princess' he had fought back in what he started calling 'the Jenovah days'. He was the middle child, well from the information he could gather, however finding the name of the idiot was like holding water in a sive. Impossible.

He glanced at the time.

"Shit!" He turned the taps off, quickly brushed himself down with the towel and dressed himself while he was still wet. On his way down from the 26th floor of the apartment he lived, he started to tie his hair back. He was glad he wasn't a girl, or everyone would look at him weird for not brushing his red locks.

He got into his dark blue car. He sat there a moment, he had only been thinking, as much as that wasn't an excuse, but he had only been thinking. Yes, Reno was thinking. Strange, yeah probably, but he was.

And despite his great attempts, that thinking had made him half and hour late. Shinra was going to have his head on a shiny silver platter, roast his balls and eat his dick for lunch. Because if there was one thing that annoyed Shinra beyond all reason, it was people who worked for him, coming to work late.

"Shit!" He restated in a whiny very un-Reno voice, before starting the car and heading toward Healin. Yep, his subconscious agreed, this was going to be a loooooooong day.

* * *

As Reno pulled up, he noticed a pimped up purple convertible. Reno seethed in silent jealousy at whoever owned that piece. But a little nag at the back of his brain told him it probably belonged to girl. Ruffling his collar he made his way to Shinra's new office.

A girl huh? Well Reno could do with being around a chick more often, after all he was having dreams of his mortal male enemy fucking, no pounding him into a mattress, the floorboards, the sink, the tiles, the car, the helicopter.

"Yo, Reno." Reno jumped violently. He looked up at Tifa.

"Hey man, wassup?"

"You're the one space-casing. Shouldn't I ask you that?" Reno smiled but kept going.

"I'm gonna be toast if I don't get goin." Tifa smiled.

"Ok then, try not get killed Shinra's pretty cranky right now."

"Thanks."

"Seeya, toast." She added as an after thought. He would push her later, for now he had bigger fish to fry, well, meet and be fried by.

Reno signed himself in with the receptionist and went right into the room. Shinra was talking what could be considered kindly to a blonde haired male. Said male turned in the direction of the door. Reno was slightly stunned, the boys eyes…

"Please don't stare at me like that." The boy said with a smile. Reno looked at him again and smirked, no he was no boy, he had to be what? 19-20-21?

"Reno." It was only his name, but it held his death, he looked at the floor in waiting.

"Meet, Tohma Seguchi." Reno looked up, no death threat, no promise to rip his lower anatomy up and do unspeakable things, just a casual hello and a 'meet Tohma Seguchi'…

"Seguchi eh?" Tohma stood and held his hand out politely, Reno shook it gently, because for some reason, Tohma looked like a porcelain doll, fragile and perfect.

"So how old are you? Twenty, twenty one." Tohma smiled, releasing the hand greeting.

"I'm thirty-two." Reno took a step back in surprise.

"Liar." Tohma smiled again, a smile that radiated nothing but innocence.

"If that is what you think, Mr. Reno, there's nothing more I can say." Tohma made a polite bow uttered something only Shinra could hear and went to leave.

"Yo, blondie, is that car yours?" Tohma turned, for a split second, and only for a split second Reno thought he felt hatred come out of those delicate aquamarine eyes.

"The purple convertible? No, it belongs to President Shinra, my car is a red Ferrari." Tohma walked out of the room, closing the door to his smile. Reno turned to the president.

"He seems…nice." Shinra looked at him with a hatred of passion.

"Sit down Reno." Reno swallowed and took his seat, damn, and he thought he got away with it.

About an hour later, whilst Shinra was still lecturing Reno about how his standards have to be lifted a security breech was announced.

"If you hadda listened to me, we wouldn't be in this situation right now, but no don't listen to the girl, not like she knows anything, sheesh." Reno looked up, Tohma walked in, with a handful of guards holding three silver haired men and an overly annoyed black haired girl.

"Well don't blame me." Loz said tears streaking his manly face.

"Don't cry Loz." There it was, the voice that had been haunting his dreams.

"I'm not crying." The leader, known as Kadaj, was yet to say anything, but his triumphant smile was just as annoying and sadistic as the innocent ones he would later put up with from Tohma.

"They wanted to see president Shinra." Tohma stated, as Kadaj got himself free and before anyone else could pull out a gun or weapon, Tohma had pounced from his standpoint, leaped over Kadaj, pulled out two intricate daggers and held them across Kadaj's throat in a cross hatch manner.

"One more move, Kadaj, and I'll kill you." He was smiling, the idiot was smiling and making a death threat, Reno was gripping his chair. That fucking blonde, looked innocently cute and was making a fucking death threat.

Kadaj was giving the president death glares, Tohma hadn't moved from his spot, his daggers weren't shaking, one move on Kadaj's part and there would be spilled blood. From the way he hadn't moved, Reno was sure Kadaj was aware of this factor.

"I've come to call a truce." Kadaj said in a surprisingly calm voice. President Shinra leaned over in curiosity.

"A truce?"

"Yeah, you heard me correctly. A truce."

"What are your conditions?"

"I'll stop trying to kill you for throwing mother over the edge of a building, if you'll do one thing for me." President Shinra looked, if possible, even more intrigued.

"And what is that, Kadaj?"

"Let Tohma do it for me." As these words left his mouth, Tohma moved away and with cat-like speed jumped onto Shinra's desk and held a 42 calibre magnum Winchester at Shinra's head.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming?" Tohma asked, still smiling sweetly.

"No I didn't." Shinra said calmly, Reno pulled out his baton and pointed it at Tohma, however a long haired silver villain was pressed against him with a velvet nightmare pressed to his temple. Reno froze, both from having a gun pointed at his head and from feeling the way his body and that of the man behind him, fit so perfectly together.

A shiver travelled up Shinra's spine as a girl came to sit near Tohma.

"Good little hitman." She purred handing Tohma a wad of cash that resembled a couple of hundred. "You'll get the rest shortly." She walked around to behind Shinra.

"What do you want from me?"

"You? What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"Well what is it you want then?"

"Nothing you can give I'm afraid, but something you can lose?"

"If you still want my life-."

"Shinra." She cut with a slight laugh. "You think you're so special don't you, c'mon now we're passed all that." She sat in his lap and put a hand on his cheek.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"For the simple fact that I can." She looked back at a green eyed monster, formally known as Kadaj. "And just because, Loz was getting bored."

While the president and the girl, who's name would later be revealed as Dani, talked Reno tried to move to face his captor, but he wouldn't have it, his hold was strong and articulate.

"So what's your name?" Reno asked, the man tightened his hold, but leaned in close enough so that his warm breath heated the red heads neck. Sending goosebumps down the latters back.

"And why…" He stared, pressing his body harder into Reno's making Reno want to whimper in want. "…would I tell you that?" Reno smirked and pushed back on the black leather.

"Because I wanna know who's name it is I'm calling when I fuck your brains out." As soon as the words had left his mouth he wished he hadn't have said them. The man yanked his hair back so their eyes met.

"You have a death wish, don't you?"

"If it means I getta fuck you, then yeah." The man pulled Reno's ear closer to his mouth.

"If you think, I'd be your bitch, then you don't have a death wish you have a-." Reno never got to find out what he had because there was gunfire, the president was on the floor and Tohma looked quite pleased with himself.

"Shinra, darling." The blonde drooled. "Don't think for a second I didn't like the idea of being with you, but these guys are paying me more." The president looked up, Reno was able to judge, without looking, that the shot fired was a warning one.

"And if I payed double what they're paying you?" Shinra asked gently, his hands snaking up to Tohma's hips as the aquamarine eyed seducer straddled him where he lay.

"Then I'm yours, that's the way it works." Shinra smiled as he leaned up, and before ferociously claiming the smiling freak said. "Consider yourself hired." Kadaj let out one of his famous TCH noises as he left in a huff. Dani smiled quietly and whispered;

"Kill him yourself, he didn't accept the truce." Kadaj smiled and pulled her closer to him as he walked away with only one thought in mind.

Loz was crying outside the office with Tifa holding him.

"It's ok Loz, I'm sure not EVERYONE thinks you're a cry baby." She said patting his back, and as President Shinra walked out of his office holding a topless and blushing Tohma up to his private quarters she couldn't help but glare in disgust. What kind of idiot hires the man who just tried to kill him, then takes him upstairs to fuck him, two words; Rufus Shinra.

Meanwhile, inside a now locked office a red head was being thrown mercilessly into a wall. The man still pacing the centre of the room had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Do you enjoy this, Reno?" He asked, Reno managed to stand.

"Holy fuck man, all I did was call you 'princess'." The silver haired male approached Reno, slammed him against the wall, their bodies pressing together tightly.

"Do not call me princess." He said sternly.

"What? You afraid of a little guy on guy foreplay?" The male leaned in and melded their lips together in high fever. Reno felt like his air supply had left the building. The man's technique was more stimulating than any woman he'd been with, and Reno had had his fair share of women. He wanted to hold on for a second later, two seconds, seven seconds, this guy was not going to win, he could hold a high fever kiss, couldn't he.

Suddenly Reno experienced the head rush of a life time and fell no noticeable distance into the chest of the man standing before him. A leg, that Reno hadn't noticed before, was slowly reaching further into the gap between Reno's legs, until the latter's knee was resting on the wall and quite literally holding the red-head up. Had the man not been what Reno thought at the time as merciful, he would have fallen to the ground from his weak knee's.

Reno was quite confused. A man, a sexy man, had him pinned to the wall. The very same man was making love to his neck, most probably leaving blemishes that were not going to leave his skin for weeks. A man, a MAN had him weak at the knee's almost about to beg for more when all he let out was a wantonly moan. The man smiled as he whispered gently into Reno's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now." He said biting the places where he had just branded Reno's neck, making Reno whimper in a mixture of slight pain and ecstasy. "And I'm going to make you scream." The man pushed against Reno's hardening length. "Then I'm going to walk out of here." He pulled Reno's hair to move his head to the side so he could say his final words directly into Reno's ear. "And have you begging for more." Reno moaned a relentlessly long sound in reply.

"I'm already about to fucking beg you asshole." A hand came across Reno's cheek, making it sting and made him harder.

"Shut up Reno." He said slowly, moving in so their lips were ghosting over each other. "You're not in control of this situation." The man delved deeper this time. His tongue probed every inch of Reno's mouth, who was pleasantly surprised to a slight blood-ish taste. Blood? As the man parted a small string of saliva hung between their lips momentarily before dissipating on Reno's mouth, the man's lips were covered in coppery blood. Reno swallowed slowly and felt the pain in his mouth, the man before him put his feminine hands to his mouth and pulled a small but sharp blade of some kind out of those lips. He leaned in again,

"Afraid of a kiss with a little bite?" He asked, suddenly the man moved away and Reno was left to fall helplessly to the ground.

"Jerk." He said, Reno's lower regions were throbbing painfully hard now. That idiot had made him hard, and was about to leave him? Reno suddenly felt hands on his chest, then under his arms, in a quick manoeuvre he was thrown onto the desk.

"I am not a jerk either." he corrected before also climbing onto the offending table. The sound of tearing fabric brought Reno's attention to the fact he'd never be able to wear his favourite shirt again. He was about to protest but sharp teeth bit down on his right nipple, making him arch up into the touch and give an involuntary intake of breath, as he moved the other nipple and bit down sharply enough to make Reno think that the silver haired man's actions had made him bleed.

"You're bloody rough y'know." The man made no movement to let Reno know that he had heard the complaint. But as hands caressed the now over-sensitized nipples a voice low and shallow made Reno want to slap him.

"Maybe so, but you're enjoying it." One of his hands trailed to Reno's unbearable state of excitement. "Your body never lies." Reno smirked, his hands grasped the leather jacket of his would-be-lover and tore it off. Unfortunately for Reno's 'I-need-revenge' desire, the zip unzipped itself as the man on the bottom tore it over milky white shoulder's. Reno leaned up and bit down hard on said shoulders and let out something similar to a howl of delight when the domineering one grew hard, and this hardening was accepted in pleasure on Reno's lower portions.

A hiss protruded from supple lips as Reno lifted one of his legs and brushed against the latter's growing pleasure spot. A hand tangled itself in red hair and pulled it up.

"Stop that." His voice sounded strained, Reno couldn't help the pride streak from showing in the smile that he gave the other.

"You like it." He teased, toying with the man's leather pants. The smile was wiped as he felt his own pants being pulled down in one swift movement, Reno blushed relentlessly, almost wishing he'd worn underwear. The former smiled at this.

"Not wear underwear often?" He mused, trailing his long nails straight passed the area that Reno needed to be touched.

"What about you, leather-man?" Reno asked, as he unzipped the pants and found in a strange delight that, no 'leather-man' was not wearing underwear either. The other kicked his lower clothing off to the ground and stay hovering above Reno, just to tease, just to see what the submissive would do. Reno's hand trailed down and was about to touch himself when a hand stopped him.

"Oh no, Reno." His voice was heavy with lust now, adding to the sensuality of the situation. "You're not getting off that easy." Reno's eyes widened with a little fear, as his wrists were suddenly tied with what felt like rope and tied above his head to something.

"You wouldn't?" Reno asked, his heart pounding. He needed relief goddammit, and this jerk was not going to get any such pleasure of knowing he had toyed with the great Reno and gotten away with, no fucking way. The man placed his mouth and trailed his lips down to Reno's navel, it took the red-head a small moment to realise that the silver haired bastard was kissing him, kissing him gently and almost lovingly. Reno almost lost himself in the thought that he was a lover, a boyfriend, a fiancé, a husband, but as nails scraped the tip of his arousal he knew that he was nothing more than a sex-toy.

The man's tongue played with Reno's piercing, The navel piercing he'd had since middle school. The piercing he didn't want anyone to know about. He almost wined as it was tugged and pulled and swirled around by experts caresses of the mouth.

"I hate you." He moaned as a hand trailed ever so lightly over his now fully erect and weeping cock. "I hate you so much." As a hand gripped him harder then expected, Reno let tears fall down his cheeks. He would have wiped them away, but the jerk had him tied up.

"If you hate me so much…" The man started looking at Reno, he never finished his sentence, his eyes seemed to soften as he saw the shimmery wetness that was Reno's tears of something, even the producer didn't know. The bastard sighed and pressed their naked bodies together as he lay silently for a moment on top of Reno.

"I'm not going to lie. I am going to hurt you now." He stated as he moved back and lifted one of Reno's legs. "And I'm going to enjoy every last one of your screams." Reno whimpered slightly as he felt the tip of the bastard's arousal. Reno shuffled slightly to the left, evading the man's overly sized penis for a few more moments.

"Untie me." He said, his voice rather hoarse. A sadistic smile swept over the bastard.

"You've been untied this entire time." Reno moved his arms down and cursed in a husky voice.

"You're a fuck-head you know that?"

"I am not a fuck-head either." The bastard gave Reno a soft look. Reno became lost in those eyes. They resembled a galaxy in one too many ways. He was so entranced in those eyes, he didn't feel the bastard position himself, all Reno knew was the excruciating pain that seethed throughout his whole body. The bastard had impaled himself to the hilt with no remorse.

Reno screamed, his scream echoed around the small room. The bastard exited slightly and entered again, just as roughly. Reno felt like he was going to tear, he was going to break. However the bastard didn't continue his actions. He simply gave Reno a cruel smile.

"Tell me honestly, how do you feel right now." Reno closed his eyes, he was still suffering from the overly rude intrusion to his body. He tried to talk, but all he managed to do was moan insufferably.

"I want…" He trailed, as he tried to move into a more comfortable position, but every move shot an electrical-like impulse through his body. However he managed to lift himself up to the bastards height and press against him, he was only held up by digging his nails into the bastards back. "You…to…" He murmured again.

"Mmm?" The bastard asked with intrigue ringing true, the red-head did interest him in a somewhat pleasing manner, and in more ways than one. Reno moved his hips down into the bastard's body, the sensation was unbelievable, it was a drug, painful, most likely bad for you, but oh so delectable.

"MOVE!" Reno ordered, the bastard was shocked for a moment, before he reared himself, almost removing his excitement altogether then slammed himself back into Reno, who cried out from the pain mixed with pleasure. The bastard stopped again, Reno's eyes were blurry from the tears.

"Can you stop scratching me?" The bastard asked, Reno's eyes opened, what the fuck, the guy was in the middle of tormenting him and he had the insensitivity to stop him from digging his nails into his back.

"Live with it." Reno whined as he tried to move himself against the bastard.

"Not until you say it."

"Say what?" Reno snapped, he was now sexually frustrated, and he knew that the bastard was enjoying every second of it. The bastard said nothing, he merely leaned in and started to attack the little brown buds that were Reno's nipples. The bastards long nails, scratched over Reno's bruises on his neck. Those supple lips kissed up from the chest to meet the neck, and brushed against the silky smoothness that was there. Reno locked his legs around the bastards hips, and interlocked there body's forcing his mouth near his neck.

"You know, I'm not going to move, or stop teasing you until you say it." Reno was about to bite the bastards neck in retaliation when, instead, for a reason that was unbeknownst to him. He leaned over and allowed his lips to be claimed by the savage that towered over him. His kiss was brutal, almost fatal, but as much as Reno squirmed and whimpered and whined he was not going to get the relief he wanted unless he destroyed his pride.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD YOU ASSHOLE!" The words were said a lot quicker than Reno would have liked.

The bastard didn't smile, for if he did, Reno didn't see it, because from that moment on all he felt was the pounding of the intrusion of something that brought him to tears with pain, but made him whimper from ecstasy.

At that moment, the bastard impaled himself in such a way that he hit that sweet spot found in every man. That spot that had Reno convulsing in pleasure. That spot that the bastard was hitting with precision aim and ferocity. Reno felt the familiar tingling in the lower parts of his abdomen. He knew that he was going to cum, and the bastard didn't even touch him, not once.

Without stopping the bastard leaned over to Reno's ear, and somehow, through his own panting, Reno was able to hear what he had to say.

"Scream for me." Those three stupid words that were said as orgasm was on the teetering edge of release. "Scream for me Reno." It struck him like a tsunami, the euphoria was unexplainable, he dug his nails in far enough that he drew blood. He was shaking and worst of all, screaming, he screamed as he came in an intoxicatingly intense orgasm. His convulsion must have sent the bastard over the edge, because just after he had started screaming, he was forced to use the entirety of his voice, making it feel like his vocal cords were being torn to shreds. He felt the hot, almost burning sensation of being filled full with fluids that weren't his own.

He slammed back onto the desk, breathing heavier than he would have if he had just come out of battle with the asshole. The bastard landed on top of him, breathing just as heavily.

"Fuck…….you." Reno managed to say through heaving his chest, it was difficult to breathe with a body atop you. He felt the bastard removing himself. He felt kind of empty, like he was now missing something.

"I thought, I fucked you?" He asked, the drowsiness in his voice evident. Reno wasn't going to lie, even he felt exhausted at this point. He made a small voice annotation to agree. He felt the bastards breathing become slower, he wasn't going to sleep on him, was he?

"Still…" The bastard stroked Reno's hair.

"You were amazing." The other confessed, Reno felt like he could be shocked, but said nothing as he was just too exhausted.

"You never told me…" Reno started as he toyed with the cuts he had made with his nails, making the idiot above him shiver with sadistic pleasure. "…what your name is." Reno suddenly felt too tired to care, as the man arranged himself on. After that was said, the man arranged himself onto Reno, in a more comfortable position for the pair of them. And he answered honestly and truthfully, after all was said and done, the pair fell asleep with little regard to the fact they were still in President Shinra's office.

"My name is Yazoo."

* * *

Reno opened his eyes. There was a body lying next to his, whoever they were, were breathing softly and evenly.

"What the fuck?" He asked into space.

"Go back to sleep." A tired voice murmured. Reno froze, it was a guy. A quick shuffling of his legs against each other alerted him to his naked state. Reno quickly sat up and looked around the room he was in.

It was dark, but he was lying in a bed. There were eerily glowing tree's around and a hand that trailed against his thigh…

"Reno, did you have fun?" Reno snapped his head around. Teal eyes came into contact with green one's. He couldn't say anything, had he fucked this guy? As supple lips enclosed his, his memory returned, he swallowed, earning a moan of pleasure from the latter.

No, he thought miserable, I allowed myself to be fucked.

Reno pushed against Yazoo.

"Get off me you freak." Yazoo enclosed his arms from behind, stretching from around Reno's back to his chest.

"You came before me y'know."

"That doesn't mean I enjoyed it you rapist bastard." Reno heard the familiar loading of a gun, and before he could draw another breath a velvet nightmare was being pressed against his temple.

"We have you now." The man said sensually, biting, sucking and licking the already prominent abrasions on Reno's neck. "And you're going to tell us how to get into Shinra's building.

"Why should I do that?" Reno asked, before returning the bites on the other's neck.

"Because…" Yazoo started, his head falling back in momentary pleasure. "…that blonde, Tohma wants our head for not paying, and you can get us in there to kill him first." Reno smiled and bit down especially hard near the collar bone igniting a slight cry from the long haired villain.

"Well, I don't know, why should I help you?" Yazoo smiled and pushed Reno down on the bed, he pushed him roughly, so Reno bounced slightly before being pinned by gentle yet strong hands.

"If you don't I'll fuck you sensless every hour on the hour." Reno smiled and gyrated his naked erection over that of his dominatrix.

"Doesn't sound do bad."

**Authoress's Final Note: **As I said, not sure if this is where it's supposed to be but MEH! I like it...took 8hours to write, give or take. a LOAD of M&M's and a friend to proof-read and go GASP YOU WRITE THIS...coooool. Hope you liked it too winks


End file.
